


Manhandling

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Sexual Tension, Sexually Frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo would be more annoyed with how easily Chuck could push him around if it didn't turn him on so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandling

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=166494#t166494

Tendo didn’t think it was entirely necessary for Chuck to hover over him when he was at the control board.

It _definitely_ wasn’t necessary for him to grip the back of Tendo’s chair and lean in so close that he could feel Chuck’s breath tickling his cheek.

Tendo could feel the heat rise in his face.

To any one of the other tech officers or Shatterdome personnel, the scene before them would have looked innocuous. Just a Jaeger pilot having a conversation with the chief tech officer. But Tendo knew better. This was just another average day in the dysfunctional, yet sexy, relationship between said Jaeger pilot and chief tech officer.

It had all started after a late night sharing a few drinks together, when they realized that underneath the name-calling and teasing, they held a mutual attraction to each other. The mind-blowing sex afterwards certainly helped with that.

Now they were in a relationship, of sorts, and while Tendo was no stranger to relationships with men, this was the most intense and erotic one he’d ever been in.

It probably had something to do with how Chuck wanted to be all over Tendo all the time, like ugly on a kaiju.

Whether it was on duty, during break, during mealtimes, or after his shift was over, Chuck always managed to find him and aggressively flirt with him. Or tease him until his self-control dropped and Tendo couldn’t take it anymore.

But the worst part was the manhandling. Mostly because Tendo absolutely loved it. And Chuck knew it so of course, he had to be a smug bastard about it.

The ranger was much bigger and stronger than Tendo and he took full advantage of that fact. Pressing Tendo into corners, pulling him close, picking him up, pinning him to the bed, the list went on and on. Chuck loved being able to do all of this to Tendo so easily and felt the need to constantly remind the brunette anytime and anywhere he wanted.

“When do you get off?” Chuck whispered, his accent making the words much sexier than they should be. Tendo was pretty certain his face was on fire.

“The same time I always do,” Tendo finally managed to say. The ridiculously attractive Australian chuckled softly, the sound reverberating in Tendo’s ear. It was doing things to his cock that really shouldn’t be happening on duty. Tendo gritted his teeth and willed himself not to get hard over this obnoxious, arrogant, young, attractive, strong pilot who could probably hold him down with one hand and jack him off-

Okay, this was not helping.

Neither were Chuck’s fingers, which had stealthily moved from gripping the back of his chair to subtly brushing against the nape of his neck.

If Tendo died of sexual frustration, then he was going to blame it all on this offensively attractive Aussie.

Who was getting closer each second that Tendo was trying to ignore him. The scene was starting to look less and less innocent, especially when Chuck placed one of his hands on the older man’s thigh, the weight of it heavy enough to pin him right where he was. The Australian’s nose was practically touching his cheek and his breath was hot and heavy against his ear as his mouth opened to undoubtedly deliver more obscenities.

Tendo was about two seconds from exploding. The fact that he was still showing some semblance of restraint should be enough to earn him a medal of honor.  

“Hey Chuck!” The ranger removed himself from the brunette to look up at the unnamed technician addressing him. “Stacker needs to talk to you.” Tendo breathed a sigh of relief.

“All right, I’ll be there in a minute,” the Aussie replied. Tendo thought he was safe at last.

Until Chuck bent down again to deliver one last crushing blow to Tendo’s self-control.

“I guess I’ll see you later. And then we can finish what I started.” Chuck started to move away but not before subtly moving his face even closer to Tendo’s and quickly swiping his tongue across his ear. Tendo sputtered and turned to glare at Chuck, who only smirked before walking away.

His face burning more than he thought humanly possible (and probably a lovely shade of red), Tendo tried to concentrate on the task at his control panel, but indecent thoughts of what Chuck was going to do to him later kept him unfocused.

How did that kid always manage to get under his skin? And worse, why did he _like_ it?

* * *

It had been a long and sexually frustrating day and all Tendo wanted was to head back to his room and relieve the tension caused by that infuriatingly attractive Aussie.

As he turned into a hallway, he saw Chuck leaning against the wall next to his own door. It was almost like he was waiting for something. Or someone. Tendo stopped short and when Chuck turned to look at him, he could practically feel the lust in the Aussie’s gaze. It was the gaze of someone who knew they were in control. Tendo swallowed and continued walking towards his room, determined to not let Chuck get the best of him.

The man in question pushed himself away from the wall and met Tendo halfway, stopping right before the door. He placed one hand against the wall, his heavily muscled arm effectively blocking Tendo’s path.

“Going somewhere, mate?” If anyone else said that, it would have sounded ridiculously cheesy. But with Chuck’s accent and low voice, it sounded like sex personified. But as enticing as it sounded, Tendo was in no mood to be teased and then left hanging.

“Yeah, back to my room to get some rest. Someone made my shift today particularly difficult,” he said, as he tried to maneuver around Chuck. The other hand snaked out and gripped the technician’s wrist, trapping him in place. Tendo cursed that man’s superior strength as he felt himself start to get hard. Again.

“But I remember telling you that we had some unfinished business to attend to.” Chuck’s other hand had found its way to one of Tendo’s suspenders and was playing with it.

The hand moved to Tendo’s chest and pushed him back against the wall with zero effort. Chuck then placed the arm on the wall. With muscled arms on either side of him, Tendo was effectively boxed in. Chuck leaned in closer, proving how much he dwarfed the other man.

Tendo scowled.

“Look, if you’re going to make a move, just fucking do it already,” he snarled.  Chuck’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Be careful what you wish for, mate.”

Before Tendo knew what was happening, his feet were off the ground as Chuck effortlessly picked him up, bridal style. As Chuck moved to open the door to his room, he switched to holding Tendo in one muscular arm.

The fact that Chuck could hold him with only one hand was completely unfair. And an instant turn-on.

After they (finally) entered the room, Chuck wasted no time in placing Tendo on the bed and straddling him. The weight of his legs effectively trapped the smaller man, who was growing harder by the second. Chuck removed his own shirt with ease and paused to grin down at the brunette. Who met the gaze with a pretty impressive eye roll.

“You gonna stare at me all day or are you going to take care of ‘unfinished business?” Chuck grinned at the invitation and acquiesced to his lover’s demands.

The ranger quickly pulled off Tendo’s suspenders and bowtie. He started to remove his shirt, but the small buttons made it slow-going. Growling in frustration, he ripped the shirt off, exposing Tendo’s lean chest.

“Hey!” Tendo protested. “You owe me a new shirt, you impatient brat!”

Chuck just ran his fingers through the other man’s hair in response, mussing it up as much as possible. Tendo scowled as a lock of hair fell over his face.

Chuck leaned over him, grinning in satisfaction as he intertwined his hands with Tendo’s. The technician wasn’t going anywhere, not while the Australian could pin him so easily.  

He dipped his head and captured Tendo’s mouth in a kiss. It was rough and demanding, with Chuck easily winning any fight for dominance.

Tendo’s feeble attempts to free his arms so he could touch Chuck _just once_ were met with soft laughter.

“I think I quite like you in this position. Trapped, helpless, and completely mine,” Chuck said as he placed rough kisses along Tendo’s jawline. He kissed his way to the smaller man’s neck and started to bite, hard enough to leave very noticeable hickeys. Tendo let out a series of groans.

“You… _unf_ …are…mmm…so… _ah!_ …obnoxious. FUCK!” Tendo gasped as Chuck brought his lips to a nipple, biting and sucking it, while a hand went to pinch the other one.

Tendo tried canting his hips upward to gain more friction against his painfully hard cock, but couldn’t budge an inch. Which, of course, only made him harder.

Chuck’s hands were trailing down Tendo’s hips as he kissed, bit, and sucked a trail down his chest. A myriad of hickeys were blossoming all across the technician’s body to match the ones on his neck.

When he reached the top of Tendo’s pants, Chuck grinned up at him. He palmed Tendo’s cock through the material and delighted in how Tendo threw his head back and moaned.

“Get….get on with it… _ah_ …already.”

That spurred the ranger to tear off the offending material, earning another glare from the brunette. That look changed to one of pure arousal as Chuck _accidentally_ slipped his hand in the other man’s boxer briefs, gripping the base of his cock. The young man chuckled as he swiped his thumb across the head, which was smeared with pre-come. The technician moaned obscenely.

 

Chuck removed the last remains of the brunette’s clothes and gave himself a mental reminder to buy Tendo a new outfit. Preferably something tight.

The image of his lover in any manner of tight clothes, especially denim, prompted Chuck into action, placing a heavy hand on Tendo’s chest and pumping his cock in the other.

Tendo’s eyes widened in disbelief at the sight in front of him, which practically mirrored the exact fantasy he’d had earlier. But the real thing was ten times more satisfying and Tendo could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

He was pretty sure Chuck wasn’t a mind reader, but he was almost _too_ good at knowing what the brunette wanted.

When the ranger dipped his head down and bit harshly on Tendo’s neck, he exploded, coming hard and fast against Chuck’s hand.

Tendo flung an arm across his face, breathing hard as he slowly came back down to earth.  He felt absolutely boneless as he splayed across the bed.  

“That good, huh?” Chuck asked, smug pride coloring his tone. “And we haven’t even started round 2 yet.”

Chuck smirked as he licked some of the come off his hand before wiping the rest off on his pants.

Tendo groaned, his cock twitching in interest.

 “You’re going to be the death of me, kid.”

The ranger laughed.

“I reckon there are worse ways to go,” the Australian said, leaning in to kiss Tendo, gently cupping his face. The technician smiled against the rough lips. Yeah, there were definitely worse ways to go. Even with how arrogant and pushy the manhandling Australian could be, Tendo wouldn’t have him (or this) any other way.  


End file.
